At present, data facility areas (e.g., a data center warehouse facility) typically host and support a number of compute resources, storage resources, and network resources. Frequently, the resource components found in a data facility area constitute silo resources, which comprise individual resource components that operate independent from other silo resources. Notably, a given silo resource does not have a sense of awareness or able to cooperate with other silo resources in the data facility area. This architecture configuration is largely distinguished from a converged infrastructure (CI) system, which may afford a user combined utilization of the included compute, storage, network, and virtualization resources within a single system as opposed to individual silo resources. Regardless of the architecture configuration (e.g., a collection of silo resources or a CI system), the updating or remediating of the associated resource components to achieve a quantified baseline can be a challenge in instances where the candidate collection of infrastructure resides at data facility area location.